Censorship of SpongeBob SquarePants in Japan
Several episodes of SpongeBob SquarePants has been censored in Japan. On a side when Japanese censored shows are translated to English, you can hear cuss words or close to cussing words have changed to different words. Here is a list of the censored episodes: Episodes with Japanese Censorship Season 1 Help Wanted *ur mother yells v bucks!! * Reef Blower *Reef Blower has been refused to be aired in Japan due to some silent scenes. Tea at the Treedome *'a girl was raped hard in the asshole and spat on. Then they cut her and gag her. Japan censored this because it was too fun. I eat people' Bubblestand *The Tentacles House goes down and starts playing a clarinet is cut. Ripped Pants *Ripped Pants has been refused to be aired in Japan due to showing of a Pants been ripped and SpongeBob got naked. Jellyfishing *SpongeBob and Patrick singing the Blue Danube is removed. *The Jellyfishes buzz SpongeBob and Patrick is removed. *Any instances with Squidward become hurt were cut. Plankton! *The children's song about ABC's is changed to a popular Ukulele Music. Naughty Nautical Neighbors *Squidward swallows something white and it becomes joke and Patrick saves his life. Season 2 Your Shoe's Untied *The entire dialogue of SpongeBob looking at the channel with the flower is cut beginning the episode when Patrick knocks on the door. The Smoking Peanut *Patrick licking the popsicle stick is cut due to it looking like he was licking SpongeBob's--- *When Sandy says "SpongeBob doesn't have hair! Or does he?" it is changed to just "SpongeBob doesn't have hair!" leaving out the "Or does he?" part. Gary Takes a Bath *i get horny Sailor Mouth *call 1-888 for a good time Artist Unknown *fuck you bitch Season 3 The Algae's Always Greener *The Mr. Krabs with a bra dialogue is cut. Rock a Bye Bivalve *The episode title "Rock a Bye Bivalve" is changed to "Baby Clam" for unknown reasons. *At the end of the episode when Patrick says "Let's have another" is cut. *The whole dialogue with the parents thinking "Sponge + Starfish = Clam" is cut. *The Patrick wanting to be the mom dialogue is cut. *When Patrick says "Just call me daddy!" is zoomed into his face. Mearmaid and Barnicle Boy V *Mearmaid Man and Barnicle Boy V has been refused to be aired in Japan due to referencing sex. Mid Life Crustacean *Mid Life Crustacean has been refused to be aired in Japan due to mentioning and showing woman's underwear. Season 4 All That Glitters *Any instances with SpongeBob without his SquarePants Clothes is zoomed in into his face. That's No Lady *When Patrick tears off his disguise at the end of the episode Squidward's eyes going dry along with him saying he's going to take a shower is cut. Season 5 Spy Buddies *Squidward saying "No Mr. Krabs, it's that time of month." is changed to "No Mr. Krabs". 20,000 Patties Under the Sea *SpongeBob saying "Bye Squidward." the second time along with the entire "SpongeBob liking Squidward" dialogue is cut. Season 7 Krusty Dogs *When Squidward says "Something that will make Mr. Krabs' whole weiner thing blow right up in his face!" it is changed to "Something that will make Mr.Krabs lose sales!". SpongeBob's reply is also changed to "Yeah. Lose sales." Category:Japan Edited